The Avengers Weakness
by Harleyc31802
Summary: Serena, Violet, Jarvis, Lyla, Thalia, and Anya have lived in an orphanage for their whole lives. However, one day, they find out who their parents are, and then, their story truly starts.
1. Chapter 1: The Fire

_**Now playing: Enemy Fire - Bea Miller**_

 **Thalia**

I woke up and smelled smoke. Immediately, I couid tell that it wasn't cooking smoke, which leaves only one option. It was smoke from a fire, which must be somewhere in the orphanage. That's not good. I may not have liked having to live in an orphanage, but I rather live at one than have no home at all. I ran towards the door, but right when I opened it, I saw fire in front of me. The fire was blazing hot and so I was sweating buckets. The fire was so bright, with its red-orange flames. My throat was itchy and dry, and the stench was absolutely horrible. Suddenly, I heard the roof cracking and simply waited for it to crash on me. Except, it never did. I looked up and saw that it had been torn off, and hadn't simply broken off. There was a giant green monster, which was apparently what tore the roof off. There was also a man in a red and yellow iron suit hovering near the monster, which surprised and amazed me. There were other poeple, or, beings, at least. I started coughing and before I was able to make them out clearly, everything went black.

 **author's note: This is an edited version of chapter one of the same story on Wattpad, also posted by me. I am editing and posting it here so I have back up if I loose it on Wattpad, as other people have lost there drafts and stories.**


	2. Chapter 2: I Almost Remember

_**Now Playing: Once Upon a December - Sarah Morgan**_

 **Violet**

When I woke up and open my eyes, I looked around. I immediately realized that i had absolutely no idea where I was nor how I had gotten there. Suddenly, memories flooded my mind. Memories of the orphanage being on fire, me rushing to find Lyla and Jarvis, a blurry vision man in a red and yellow suit, and I didn't remember anything after that.

The room I was in was completelty white and mostly void, save for the all-white bed I was in, and a white nightstand next to it. This creeped me out some, though I mostly just wanted to know where I was.

I jumped from being startled by a voice saying, "So, you're finally awake."

I turned to see a brown haired woman with green eyes.

"Who-who are you? And where am I?" I questioned the woman after a second or two.

"You are at Avengers Tower. I'm Wanda. Very sorry if I startled you," she tells me.

"It's okay, and uhm, who, or what, are the Avengers?" I questioned her.

She looked at me peculiarly for a second, and I asked, "Are you alright"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, you just looked...familiar, for a minute anyway, but its nothing, " she repliesd

"Come with me, please, there's somewhere I'm supposed to take you," she then said.

After a moment's hesitation, I got up and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3: Avengers?

**_Now Playing: Centuries - Fall Out Boy_**

 **Violet**

I am brought to another room by Wanda, where I saw the other kids from the orphanage. Lyla, Anya, Jarvis, Serena, Thalia, they were allt here, alive. I nearly fell down. "You're all..alive," I said, then crying. I couldn't believe it, but, what about Mrs. Plum, our orphanage keeper?" I questioned. tears still falling from my eyes.

"She's-she's gone Vi," Lyla told me, her eyes starting to tear up as well. The other girls, and Jarvis must have had been crying recently, because I noticed that their eyes are red and puffy, especially Thalia's. She and I were always the most emotional ones in our little group. After a while, I was no longer crying, and I looked around, unfamiliar with where I was at.

There was a red-headed woman, with green eyes. She had a thin, but intimidating physique. Next to her, was a calm-looking man, with brown hair, and brown eyes, who was reading something from a vanilla folder.

Next to them was another man with dark brown hair and brown eyes, who actually looked a bit agitated. He was standing next to a blonde haired woman with blue eyes, who looked to be his girlfriend or something like that.

Next to her was Wanda. Then. next to Wanda was, some kind of humanoid. He had red skin, with silver on his head as well as an orange gem in his forehead.

Then, next to them was a strangely clothed, blonde haired, blue eyed man, with a hammer of sorts near him. The man next to him, also had blonde hair and blue eyes. However, he was normally clothed.

"So, you kids really don't know who we are?" one of the brown haired men asked us.

We all shook our heads.

"I've got this, Tony," the blonde haired woman said.

"We, or they, really, are a group of "superheroes" known as "The Avengers." Me, I'm just a regular woman who happens to be dating on of them," she told us.

The normally-clothed blonde man spoke up, and said, "We were lead to your orphanage by..well, I can't really say,' he then said.

"Do any of you know how the fire started?" he then asked. Each of us shook our head, as before.


	4. Chapter 4: Are You, My Violet?

_**Now Playing: I Will Follow You Into the Dark - Death Cab for Cutie**_

 **Wanda, that night**

Flashback dream

"Vision, how can I give Violet up? She's our daughter," I said. I was holding my baby girl, with beautiful blonde-brown hair and brown eyes.

Vision is standing next to me. "I know, Wanda. I don't want to do this either. However, this is to keep her safe, and...maybe...one day, we'll see her again," Vision told me.

There is a flash, and I saw the Violet we rescued, and then my baby Violet again.

dream ends 

I quickly sat up in bed, Vision senses this and was sitting up next to me in seconds.

"What is it Wanda?" he questioned.

"Violet...I think...I think she's _our Violet_ , Vision," I told him.

Vision was silent for a few minutes.

"You know, Wanda, I think you may be right," he then told me.

"I'm sure of it, and in the morning, we need to tell the others. After all, they were sent to the same orphanage. Plus, they're names match," I said.

"I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep," I added.

"I'll stay up with you," Vision replied.


	5. Chapter 5: Sons and Daughters (Part 1)

_**Now playing: Human by The Killers**_

 **Wanda, the Very Next Night**

"Stark, we need to talk," I told him, walking into the room where he and the other Avengers were.

"And why should I be interested?" he replied, thinking he'd be uninterested.

"It's about the children," Vision then told him.

"What about them?" Natasha questioned, adding herself to the conversation.

"Last night, I realized that...well, Violet, she's my Violet, my daughter," I stated.

"And I confirmed it, with some help," Vision then said.

"But...that means..." Steve trailed off.

"The others, they're our children," Bruce said.

"After all, they were all sent to the same orphanage," Pepper finished.


	6. Chapter 6: Sons and Daughters (Part 2)

_**Now Playing: Who Are You Really? by Mikey Ekko**_

 **Serena**

Once again, we had all been gathered together, after we had all woken up and eaten. We had been told that there was something important we needed to know. We were all curious as to what it was. However, we hoped that we weren't going to be sent away or anything like that.

The blonde man, whom we'd learned was named Steve, walked up to me.

"You're Serena, correct?" Steve questioned me.

I simply nod, and he starts pacing back and forth, looking at me every few minutes. It made me quite uncomfortable, but I tried to ignore the feeling as well as his glances.

Violet was soon lead into the room and next to me.

The man we had learned was named Tony Stark stood up.

"Kids, we...know who you're parents are now," he started.

We are all very surprised by this revelation.

"We are your parents," Natasha added.

"Serena, I'm your father," Steve then said.

I am completely shocked.

"Lyla, Jarvis, you're Tony and I's children," Pepper then said.

Lyla started to cry a little bit, while Jarvis stared open-mouthed.

"Anya," your mother died in childbirth and your father wasn't with you, so Bruce and I adopted you, before we were told that we couldn't keep you," Natasha then added.

Anya just stared at Natasha after she heard this.

"What about me?" Violet then questioned.

"You're our daughter," Wanda said, with Vision next to her.

Violet then fainted.


	7. Chapter 7: Hail Hydra

_**Now Playing: Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! at the Disco**_

 **Anya**

I woke up, and immediately, I realized that I wasn't at Avengers Tower, not unless I sleepwalked into a different room the previous night, and I doubted that very much. The room I was in was completely black. There was light. but it was very dim. I looked around and saw that I was all alone. I racked my brain for anything that could have given me a clue to where I was. The last thing I could remember...was an explosion at Avengers Tower. I knew that that meant I must have been kidnapped, but where was everyone else?

Suddenly, I was able to see better. I realized almost right away that the door had been opened, and looked in the direction that most of the light was coming from. I see a man and a woman. I soon realized that the woman was carrying a limp Thalia.

"Thalia!" I shouted, running towards her and our kidnappers without thinking.

"Stop right there," the man said, holding a hand up.

I skidded to a halt, afraid of what would happen if I didn't listen.

"What do you want?" I inquired, my voice coming out quiet and afraid.

"That doesn't matter. Now take this one and set her down,then you're coming with us," the man replied.

Saying nothing, I take Thalia and gently set her down, silently promising that, no matter what, I'd come back for her.

I then willed myself to walk over to the doorway. Everything went black after that.


	8. Chapter 8: Powers

**_Now Playing: Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin_**

 **Jarvis**

I woke up in a black room. Everyone else was there, but asleep. I had an excruciating headache as well.

 _(Flashback)_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something hurtling towards the window. Simultaneously, Tony Stark, who, apparently, was also my father, screamed, "Everyone get down!" I then heard several explosions coming from somewhere not far away.

 _The flashback suddenly changes_

I saw a person dressed in all black enter, but nothing else.

"Come with me, and you won't get hurt," the person said. I could tell that the person was a male by the way his voice sounded.

As I walked out of the room with him, I heard him say, "Hail Hydra."

 _(End of flashback)_

Those memories triggered anger, and suddenly, my hand felt hot. When I looked down at my hand, flames were shooting from it, which caused me to let out a yelp in surprise. "How? Why? Is this real? Am I hallucinating?" and other thoughts ran through my mind.

I then heard someone else scream and looked up from my fiery hand. It was Anya that screamed, and both of her hands are covered with...ice. Violet, who was just waking up, started to levitate, which caused her to scream. That, in turn, caused her to be fully awake. Violet fell from the air about half a second after she screamed. This jolted Thalia awake, and lightning shot upwards. Somehow, the roof stayed intact even after the lightning struck it. There was no longer anyone in the room still asleep. Lyla suddenly appears next to me, even though a mere half second ago, she was all the way on the other side of the room. Gravity then went awry, and all of us except Serena were floating with no way to control it. Serena had her mouth wide open in shock. A few minutes later, we all fell back to the ground.

"So, your powers have manifested already," a female voice said from the doorway. We all turned to look at the women now standing there.


	9. Powers, What They Are, and Who Has What

**Telekinesis**

ability to move objects at a distance by mental power (taken from Google dictionary)  
Violet has telekinesis

 **Electrokinesis**

The psychic power to manipulate energies, and generate electricity with the mind (paraphrased from PsiWiki)  
Thalia has electrokinesis

 **Cyrokinesis**

power using the mind to create, manipulate or destroy ice. (taken from Urban Dictionary)  
Anya has Cyrokinesis

 **Teleportation**

transport by dematerializing at one point and assembling at another (taken from )  
Lyla has the power to teleport)

 **Pyrokinesis**

psychic ability allowing a person to create and control fire with the mind (taken from wikipedia)

Jarvis has pyrokinesis

 **Gyrokinesis/Gravikinesis**

The power to manipulate gravity

Serena has Gyrokinesis


	10. Chapter 9: Hydra, Going Going Gone

_**Now Playing: Believer by Imagine Dragons**_

 **Wanda Maximoff**

I had known that the kids must have been kidnapped by HYDRA as soon as we woke up after the explosions and found them gone. It would be just like Hydra to do this, and I thought they may have even been the ones to set that orphanage on fire. I knew it when they had first gotten kidnapped, and I knew it afterwards as well.

The other Avengers and I were on the way to the old HYDRA base, the one where we had had our first altercation. That was back when Pietro was alive, and before Vision. I missed Pietro so much. However, it was no time to be thinking of Pietro, we had to find and save our children.

"We should be there soon," I told the other Avengers. Nobody said anything, and I didn't mind that. Our children had finally returned, and then we'd lost them again.

After a few minutes, we'd finally arrived at the base.

"Be alert everyone, " I said, once we had arrived.

"There's nobody there," Vision then said.


	11. Chapter 10: Control

_**Now Playing: The Pretender by Foo Fighter**_

 **Thalia**

I immediately jump to my feet and question the woman, "Who are you? What do you want with us?"

"I am Quinn, and I'm here to help all of you learn how to control your powers," she replies calmly, as if this is normal for her.

"How'd we even get these...powers..or whatever?" Serena asks.

"All will be revealed in time," says another woman, as she walks in.

Quinn smiles slightly and says, "And this is Raven."

"She will help me train you," Quinn adds.

" _If_ we let you train us," Serena chimes in, sounding so severe, that she almost sounds angry.

"If we don't let them train us, who will?" I inquire.

"True," Violet chimes in.

"Is everyone in agreement that we learn about our, uh, powers from them?" Jarvis asks the group.

All of us except Serena nod in agreement right away. After a few seconds, Serena murmurs an agreement as well.


	12. Chapter 11: A Message and a Threat

**Now playing: Hunger of the Pine**

 **Steve Rogers** **(Captain America)**

"Wherever their new base is, that's where our children are," I say, even though it's quite obvious.

Natasha starts moving things around, looking for something. The place is a complete mess.

"There's something here," Wanda calls out.

"What is it?" Tony questions.

"A note, addressed to us" Wanda replies plainly.

Wanda suddenly shouts at us, "Out now! There's a bomb about to go off!"

We all rush out, me last of all, and once I'm about a a mile away from the building, it blows up.

Once we've recovered, Natasha questions, "Wanda, what did that note say?"

"That they have our children, that we'll never find them, and that picking up the note sets off a bomb," Wanda replies.


End file.
